A Nemi and Jelena story
by SammieOnFanfiction
Summary: chapter one


Hey guys!

This is my new series.

I'm hoping you enjoy it as much as 'Whatever it Takes'.

It's written in a slightly different style and I can rely on the fantastic help of Bookworm!

The reason of a new series is very simple.

I wanted to do something that could express my creativity(if I'm creative) a bit more. I've read a few precious and magical books that inspired me to write this series.

I'm hoping you enjoy it. I have to remind you that I'm new to this sort of writing, so go easy on me, pleas.=)

This is not the end of 'WIT' but it may take a little longer to get the new episodes to you, but I'll try my VERY best!

You guys are amazing!

Oh, and if you have any ideas that are a bit more creative then my title. TELL ME!=D (You might get to be a guest star in the new series or WIT!;))

x

It was the last exam before the long awaited Christmas break and Demi was running up and down the corridor nervously. It was Math, which she wasn't very good in. 'Demi!' said her best friend, Selena, while she grasped her. 'Chill!' 'Oh My Gosh, Sel' Demi panicked 'I'm going to do so bad!' As she put her hands in her hair the theacher's, Miss Cornwall, stern voice rung true the halls, "Miss Gomez and Lovato! In here! NOW!' And with that she trotted back inside. Demi screamed inaudibly and it took a pushing Selena to get her inside.

When they got inside they saw all the nervous faces of their classmates. David (Henrie) winked at them and wished them good luck.

David was a gentle boy with messy but clean raven black hair. He was extremely loyal but tended to get jealous when it came to his friends. He had been a good friend of Demi and Selena. Ever since he saved Selena from drowning at summer camp they'd grown close and always really stayed friends. He was their for them.

When Demi brushed her arm against Nick's arm he looked up and smiled unnoticeably as she passed him.

Nick Jonas was a very timid boy and never had a lot of contact with other students. People would call him mysterious. You would find him, alone on the playground. Humming softly, while he wrote things down. Demi had never really got in contact with him but had always found herself gazing at him whilst his brown curls shined in the orange sun. Oh, yes, you could call him attractive. Their was something about him

.

As Selena took her seat Joe Jonas whistled at her from behind and laughed at his friends, pointing at Selena, who, as every school day, tried to ignore him

.

Joe was Nick's loud, older brother. He was known as the goofball and was quit amusing but he could have an heir of arrogance about him. He was a football player, an athlete. He had a girlfriend and had another one the next day. They never quit seemed to stick. 'They get boring after a while.' He used to tell his mates but we all knew he hadn't found the one yet. Despite him being a bit stuck-up, Selena kept lighting up when she saw him and just had to smile when he was around. She wouldn't admit and tried to play cool but he didn't really notice.

Miss Cornwall dealt out the tests and the torture began. Demi was nervously nibbling at her pen and glanced at her friend for help.

Demi was a shy girl around people she wasn't familiar with. But with her friend, Selena, she could be anybody she liked. But mostly she was her quirky self. She had had a hard life. Her dad moved away when she was 4 and she had never really recovered. Her step-dad had never really approved of her. She was creative but tried to hide this from the rest of the world. Her songs were only seen by 4 eyes and her amazing guitar work had only been heard by her and Selena. She never really had the freedom to be who she wanted to be a lot. Her parents wanted her to be an architect. Like her step-dad. Her trademark was her bright smile and this is what she captured Nick by. Her smile gave him inspiration and something to look forward to. Every day he would be happy to see that smile again. And today was another satisfactory day.

Selena tapped her foot nervously and looked up at the clock. And then at Demi.

Selena was a girl without many complications. You would always have a good time with this bubbly girl. She's simple yet magnificent and that's what made her extremely fun. She was the most loyal friend you could have and believed in her friend when her friend didn't. She has a lovely family and didn't have much to worry about. But since she'd turned down a spot in the cheerleader squad last year, she's fallen from the social ladder to practically zero. But did she care? NO! She had her friends and that's all the needed. She had a sarcastic tang in her humor which Joe Jonas seemed to like.

2 hours went by to fast and by the time the bell sounded all the teens had scribbled down their last hope and mathematical answers. After turning in their answers, groaning. Demi and Selena walked outside and to their bikes.

Selena threw her hands out and shouted in the wind, ' That was it, Demz! WE'RE DONE! VACATION IS HERE!' Demi, clumsy as she was, struggled with the lock whilst sighing a most deep sigh. 'Demi, cheer up!' Selena smiled brightly, 'It wasn't that bad was it?' When Demi looked up Selena could see the brim of her eyes filling up with tears. Selena stood up and aloud Demi to stagger into her arms. Whilst Selena rubbed her back soothingly Demi let her tears roll over cheeks and drip on the ground.

Right then Joe and Nick Jonas walked by. Joe loudly talking and Nick nodding silently. When the jobro's saw them Joe screamed Joe shouted 'BAD EXAM DEMI?!' and laughed mockingly. Demi quickly wiped her tears.

Selena shouted over Demi's shoulder at Joe. 'Shut up, Joe!' And then, for the very first time, Nick spoke up.-not loud but not inaudible- 'Joe! Leave her alone.' He said angrily and gave him an icy stare. Selena looked up surprised and let Demi go. Demi turned around and faced Nick. And when the four of them where standing their. Nick counting the colors in Demi's eyes. Demi looking at Nick thoughtfully. Selena glaring angrily at Joe and Joe, amused by Selena's stares, their was some kind of spark. They didn't know what it was. But it was there. And then, when Selena turned around on her heel, the boys woke from their trance and walked silently to their bikes.

To Be Continued…


End file.
